Dulces navideños
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Sasuke nunca ha sentido algo especial por una chica, digo ¿Para que? Ninguna entiende su tormento, o eso es lo que creía. SASUTEN 3 Regalo de navidad para mies lectores c: VALE LA PENA LEER. COMPLETO.
1. ¿Crees en las marcas de maldición?

Hola c:

Estoy muy feliz de escribir una nueva historia, bueno les doy una nota importante **Parte de este capítulo ya lo había publicado para participar en un reto, mientras ideaba la trama se me ocurrió agregar muchas cosas, por desgracia el límite del foro son de 800 palabras por lo que decidí reinscribirlo y publicarlo como un fic más, solo que este se extenderá como en siete capítulos, algo que el pasado solo fue un One Shot.**

Bueno dejando claro todo, Es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes:'D Por ser tan buenos lectores, y estar siempre conmigo. Espero que les guste de verdad, porque lo hago con todo mi carriño. Lo quiero mucho y les dejo el primer capítulo c:

_**Dulces navideños.**_

_**Cap. 1: **__**¿Crees en las marcas de maldición? **_

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies podían, empujaba gente, pateaba rocas, saltaba charcos, solo para llegar a su lugar favorito, donde nadie la hacía daño, donde era tomada en cuenta. Cuando llego, se acerco rápidamente a la orilla y se sentó, para comenzar a sentir las líneas cristalinas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El llego a su lugar favorito, sin necesidad de correr o preocuparse. Se apoyo en un árbol y admiro las aguas del lago, apoyo sus orbes en una corriente y la siguió, hasta que un cuerpo impidió seguir. Un cuerpo pequeño, lo reconoció. La chica se veía mal, y por más que lo detestaba, necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera mejor.

Se acerco a ella, tomo asiento a una distancia.

—Deja de llorar— Pronuncio a secas.

La chica giro asustada, lo miro a los ojos, le costó trabajo aceptarlo pero se perdió en aquella escena, unos ojos chocolate brillosos por el llanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas por su sangre agitada, sus labios rojos.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo— respondió con una voz fuerte— Todos te prestan atención— La miro confundido, ella bufo — Tenemos la misma historia, mis padres murieron a la misma edad que los tuyos, pero aun así nos esforzamos bastante para seguir adelante y comprobarle a la gente que podemos, ¿Y cómo lo pagan?

—Explícate.

—Eres el centro de atención, tienes muchos amigos que te procuran, te felicitan por hacer las cosas bien, ¿Qué paso cuando decidiste irte? Cuando abandonaste todo para cumplir tu sueño— Silencio—… Te quieren tanto que fueron a buscarte, mandaron gente para que regresaras, te negaste, pensando de solo en ti. Y cuando regresas, pones un pretexto. Eso que nos une.

— ¿Algo que nos une?

—Tú marca de maldición, la tienes en tu cuello, la que te hace más fuerte… Yo tengo igual una marca de maldición, la tengo en el corazón y me hace más débil… y a diferencia tuya, yo no escogí tenerla. Ahora dime Sasuke ¿Crees en las marcas de maldición? Tu consigues las cosas tan fácilmente, yo me esfuerzo y no es lo mismo, pero no creas que es reclamación, simplemente ya me harte. Lo siento.

Sasuke abrió sus orbes, no podía creer lo que veía, un espejo, uno que le reflejaba perfectamente, Tenten era tan igual a él, solo que él era egoísta muy diferente a esa cálida chica, sintió la necesidad de pagar todos los platos rotos, de asesinar a sangre fría a las personas que la han hecho sufrir, él quería que estuviera bien, él quería protegerla.

Puso su mano en el hombro de la castaña, fue lo suficiente para que esta se abalanzara y comenzara a llorar en su pecho. Apoyo ambas manos a la espalda de Tenten, pero en su interior comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo, ¿Cómo podía actuar así con una simple mujer? _No_, se respondió, _ella no es una simple mujer. Es algo más que eso._

La aparto de él y con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas que corrían, se odio por el acto, pero una pequeña y cálida voz en su interior indicaba que era lo correcto, que era lo tenía que hacer, porque lo deseaba. Se acerco a ella y junto sus frentes. Tenten solo levanto las cejas sorprendida no podía creer lo que él iba a hacer, pero lo creyó cuando sintió el contacto de sus labios en los de ella. Solo la beso con ternura, uno muy leve pero que demostraba sinceridad.

—No creo en ellas… porque yo me encargare de borrar la tuya— susurro el Uchiha para volver a abrazarla.

.

.

.

La estaba mirando demasiado, tenía que dejar de hacerlo. Ha pasado unos días de su plática y tonto beso, culpo de nuevo a la debilidad, pero desde ese entonces no han hablado.

Había reunión con Tsunade, no ha puesto mucha atención porque solo se la pasa viéndola, pero lo que le más le sorprende es que se ve igual de alegre y molesta como la recordaba, mientras la Hockage habla, la castaña ríe en voz baja con Lee, cruza palabras con Naruto o voltea para hacer cosquillas a Neji, algo que le causan ¿celos? Movió su cabeza, no, el no podía sentir celos, no es su estilo. Lo mejor sería poner atención.

—Trabajaran en parejas para organizar el festival navideño, los ninjas que se encuentran a mi lado izquierdo pasaran por un papel donde revelara su pareja, los del lado derecho pasaran por un papel donde se les asigna el cargo— Dio ordenes la Sanín, y comenzaron a pasar.

Sasuke miro a la chica- de nuevo-, no dejaba de quitarle la vista, ella camino unos pasos y sonriente tomo un papel, lo abrió y la sonrisa se le desapareció de los labios, arrugo de nuevo el trozo de hoja para guardarlo, regreso a su lugar para luego reír con sus amigos. Era el turno Sasuke que fue avisado por un codazo por parte de Shikamaru, ya que él seguía embobado en la chica, paso desenvolvió el papel "_duces" _ leyó y lo guardo.

Regreso a su lugar y sí, de nuevo miro a la castaña, seguía riendo, le dio un leve empujón a Neji y en respuesta él le revolvió el cabello, el azabache apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se relajo, pero de nuevo ardió su sangre cuando Tenten giro a mirarlo, "Genial" pensó, ella se había dado cuenta de que la observa, pero la chica no hizo nada, regreso su vista de nuevo para hacerle una pequeña broma a Lee.

Suspiro, se había hartado, quien sea su pareja luego lo buscaría, comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero una mano lo sujeto de su muñeca impidiendo su partida.

—Somos pareja— le informo Tenten enseñándole el papel que decía su nombre— ¿Cuál es nuestro cargo?

—Dulces— secamente dijo.

—Bueno, podemos ponernos de acuerdo en estos días— le sonrió, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

—Hpm— respondió cruzando sus brazos.

— ¿Puedes ir hoy a mi casa como a las 6?

— ¿No es demasiado tarde?

—Después de aquí iré a entrenar, después tengo que comer, me da hambre, y prometí ayudar a Neji a entrenar, no puedo hacer todo— le puso una cara de puchero.

Recordó que la joven estaba fastidiada, tal vez respetando sus horarios se relajaría más.

—A las 6:00—finalizo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar el camino.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Su mente aun no lo asimilaba, ¿Por qué ella se comporto como si no pasara nada? ¿Cómo si nunca hubieran hablado? ¿Cómo si él nunca la hubiera besado?


	2. La marca de maldición regresa

Un saludo, ¿Cómo están? Aquí le traigo otro capítulo y gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en el primer capítulo, es especial a Annie, que de verdad me puse loca cuando vi que de nuevo esta leyendo una historia mía, gracias y espero que te guste.

Bueno les dejo el capitulo dos, espero que les guste porque la verdad yo me pique jajajaja.

Nos leemos.

_**Cap 2. La marca de maldición regresa.**_

Estaba nervioso, claro que lo estaba, las manos le sudaban, se tropezaba cada cinco minutos, movía mucho su cuerpo, daba respiros largos y sentía algo explotar en su interior. Lo negó claro, el no podía sentir nervios, o al menos no ahora.

6:00 pm en punto, paso saliva por su garganta, y suspiro largo. Puso su mano en la puerta y toco tres veces. Espero un momento mientras aclaraba su mente; estaba mal, el no podía estar en ese estado solo por ir a verla para arreglar un trabajo asignado, no es que fuera algo grave, solo la vería y ya… la vería en su casa… a solas…en la noche… vería a una chica que beso en su casa en la noche y estarían solos, vaya, si lo veía de esa manera sonaba horrible ¿Pero que decía? El no la beso, ella fue la que lo orillo a eso; Un tirón lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro a la puerta. Esta se había abierto para mostrar una figura masculina, cabello castaño y largo, ojos plateado… Neji.

— ¿Esta Tenten? — pregunto Sasuke.

— ¿No te enseñaron a saludar antes? — contesto burlón Neji arqueando una ceja.

—Buenas noches— rodo los ojos el azabache con ganas de propiciarle un buen golpe.

— ¿Ya abriste? — pregunto una voz al fondo de la casa.

—Sí— contesto el ojiperla.

— ¡Hola! — Saludo la castaña empujando un poco el brazo de su compañero para tener espacio en el marco de la puerta.

—Hpm— su única contestación.

—Bien, me despido— informo el Hyuga y se giro a la chica— Te veo mañana Tenten— revolvió su cabello y se giro a Sasuke— Uchiha.

Sus ojos chocaron con los oscuros de el aludido, que solo levanto su mano para despedirse y restarle importancia.

—Pasa— se hizo a un lado para que entrara, ya adentro inicio ella la plática — ¿Tienes hambre?

—No— Pero un sonido en su estomago lo delato por completo, lo odio.

—Bueno…— rio por lo bajo la castaña— En la cocina hay pasta, puedes ir a calentarla en lo que me voy a dar un baño— se recorrió a si misma de pies a cabeza— El entrenamiento fue pesado— le sonrió de nuevo.

—Hmp.

Tenten subió corriendo a darse el baño, Sasuke hizo lo indicado, tomo pasta y la estaba calentando mientras sus ojos empezaron a inspeccionar la casa de la mujer, no era gran cosa, de hecho era muy simple, le agrado, una cocina que contenía una parrilla pequeña, un refrigerador, una lacena y una pequeña mesa. La pasta estaba lista, tomo el plato y se dirigió al comedor, hasta que se percato de algo, no había comedor, sino más bien, una barra que dividía la sala y la cocina, se sentó dándole frente a la estancia, para comer y observar, una sala de apenas tres sillones, dos pequeños y uno grande, una mesa al centro que tenía unas velas, aromáticas supuso el, y un mueble inmenso quien sabe de qué, al fondo un pequeño arbusto. Sonrío, era muy sencillo y lo que él llamaba cómodo.

—Ya estoy— llamo la atención del chicho que la vio de pies a cabeza, su peinado era distinto, una trenza que colgaba y reposaba en su hombro derecho, una blusa grande que dejaba descubierto su hombro izquierdo, unos short negros llegando arriba de la rodilla — ¿Ya has terminado?

—Sí— contestó para llevar su plato al lavabo y empezar a enjuagarlo, era frío pero no mal educado.

— ¡Oh no! Deja eso ahí— le ordeno la castaña, el no contesto pero siguió lavando su plato — Haz lo que quieras— le contesto para ir a un sillón y recostarse en el.

— ¿Vas a trabajar o a descansar? — pregunto el azabache llegando a la sala.

— ¿Vas a trabajar o vas a hacer la limpieza de mi casa? — Le volteo el regaño, a lo que él solo apretó la mandíbula y ella sonrió—Veamos, nos toca dulces, ¿Tienes alguna idea? — El solo se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a pensar— Yo tengo varías, mira podemos…

Tenten comenzó a hablar y a hablar y a hablar, solo escuchaba su molesta voz entrar por un oído y salir por el otro, la chica hablaba demasiado, pero se pudo percatar de que el la ignoraba, a lo que él decidió contestarle.

—Me gusto tu última propuesta— contesto para salir de aprietos sin saber cual era esa propuesta.

—Dulces de todas las aldeas, no está mal— le sonrió— tenemos que investigar como son, la receta, lo que significa y los ingredientes para cocinarlos, un gran trabajo juntos ¿No?

Lo miro desafiante, y él se sintió intimidado.

—Podemos dividirlo en dos— suspiro— uno encargarse de ingredientes y el otro la información.

—Bien ya entendí que no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo Uchiha— volvió a reír, pero él se quedo helado, de verdad lo había hecho con esa intensión, sí veía que las cosas iban más con ella no se arriesgaría a tener que compartir más tiempo con Tenten y que de nuevo lo apoderada su debilidad— Yo pido ir a las aldeas por los ingredientes.

—No, es peligroso.

— ¿Y? Suena más divertido que pasar buscando información.

—Tienes que viajar mucho.

—Suena bien— le volvió a sonreír.

Le cayó el 20, ¿Acaso estaba protegiéndola?

—Haz lo que quieras— se cruzo de brazos— pero el festival es en dos semanas, tenemos que entregar dos días antes, tienes que tener todo para el viernes.

— ¡¿Para el viernes?! — Le grito— Es miércoles.

—Arréglatelas como puedas.

—Pero eso indica faltar a mis entrenamientos.

—Yo entrego tu justificante.

—No es justos— cruzo sus brazos— Eres tan malo— Lo miro y le saco la lengua para después sonreír — Pero no te preocupes, me esforzare por hacer un buen trabajo— le volvió a sonreír.

Ya habían quedado de acuerdo, no necesitaba más estar con esa insoportable chica. Se levanto y camino a la entrada.

—Buenas noches— abrió la puerta y antes de salir la miro— Ten cuidado en el viaje ¿Quieres?

—No se preocupe señor— hizo una señal de militar colocando lateralmente su mano en la frente y comenzó a caminar a él — Soy muy atenta y yo nun… ¡AAH! —y antes de que acabara la frase la castaña se encontraba en el suelo por tropezar.

—Ash… en especial atenta— bufo Sasuke y rodo los ojos para así cerrar la puerta.

Pero lo aceptaba, le preocupaba mucho.

.

.

Termino el pequeño emparedado, y juego que había cocinado, bostezo por cuarta vez y se colgó su mochila a los hombros, ajusto la banda a su frente y vino otro bostezo, abrió la puerta y cerro con llave, suspiro. Miro al frente y el sol apenas se asomaba pintando un tenue naranja, muy leve, apenas han de ser las 6:00 am, pero tenía que apresurarse, solo tenía un día y medio para conseguir todo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta que salió de la aldea… empezaba el viaje.

Pasó al menos unos cuarenta minutos para que la chica se sintiera tremendamente aburrida, le gustaba viajar, claro, pero ¿Sola? Era tan tedioso, comenzó a buscar algo en su mente, algo que tuviera que ordenar o que le divirtiera un rato. Cuando a su cabeza vino la imagen de una cita fallida, rio por la bajo y recordó a ese gran chico, y dice grande porque lo era, tiene un gran corazón y es una gran persona, aunque por una cosa u otra no llego a más, ese Kiba sí que la hacía reír, sus únicos problemas era su egocentrismo y que él hablaba mucho que nunca la dejaba hablar u opinar. No sentía nada por él, solo salió con el chico por que Lee le juraba que él la veía con ojos de amor –algo que también era mentira-, después de eso, no se intereso en tener algo con alguien más, no le llamaba la atención tener alguna relación, no era una prioridad en este punto de su vida, pero claro que había chicos que al menos se le hacían atractivos, el primero que se le vino a la mente, Neji, ¿Cómo no caer a sus pies? Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, un rostro tan fino, ojos aperlados, es el chico perfecto, lástima que por más que lo ha tratado no puede imaginar tener una relación con el, de hecho la idea le da ¿Escalofríos? Se quedo pensativa un momento… Él, ¿Habrá sido realidad? Tal vez fue un sueño, o un producto de su imaginación, ella franquea a cada rato, pero que extraño que justo ese día el la vio y la… Sintió arena en sus pies y levanto la vista, había llegado. En otro momento pensaría en ello.

Entro a la aldea mostrando un permiso que tiempo atrás había tramitado por una misión, comenzó a buscar con la mirada algún conocido.

—Hey Tenten— la llamaron— Que milagro verte por aquí.

— ¡Kankuro! — Sonrío — ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, más guapo— le sonrío ladeadamente y puso ojos de seductor.

—Aja…— se mostro indiferente la chica— ¿Dónde está Temari?

—Acaba de ir a una misión ¿Se te ofrece algo? — Tenten comenzó a contarle la gran Odisea que la llevaba a la aldea— Bien, se cómo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad? — le sonrió.

—Sí, mira un dulce típico de aquí sería el daifuku.

— ¿Dónde puedo comprar las cosas para eso?

—Ven, te llevare al local.

Comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban de cómo había sido el viaje de la castaña hasta que llegaron al local, una pequeña tienda situada casi al fondo de la avenida.

—Kankuro— le sonrío la chica desde el otro lado del mostrador— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Aquí trayendo clientes, mira ella es Tenten, una muy buena amiga de la familia, ayúdala en lo que necesite— le sonrío — y dales buenos precios.

—Bien, Tenten ¿que necesitas?

La castaña comenzó a comentarle todo lo que necesitaba para el famoso daifuku.

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja.**_

Se encontraba mal, no podía ni concentrarse en buscar dichosa información, miro a su alrededor, centenares de libros tirados por toda su casa, algunos trozos de hojas con tachaduras y ralladuras, ¿De qué sirve estar ahí si no servía? Se puso de pie y se estiro, _maldita la hora en que decidí ir al lago _pensó, pero luego sonrío, no podía maldecir esa hora, fue una de las mejores decisiones, ¿Pero que decía? Se revolvió todo el cabello, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan así? ¿Así? Ya ni sabía lo que decía, bufo fuerte, y estiro su cuelo para empezar a masajearlo, sí, estaba estresado, maldición…

.

.

.

_**Mientras tanto en la búsqueda de ingredientes.**_

La noche estaba a punto de caer, se encontraba tan cansada, los pies dolían, pero estaba satisfecha con el resultado, ya tenía ingredientes de seis postres: daifuku, taiyaki, monaka, waffuru, shuu kurimu, imagawayaki. Sonrío, Sasuke estaría orgullosa de ella, suspiro, podía descansar un poco, se lo merecía.

Llego a un pequeño río, le pareció un buen lugar, se acerco y dejo su mochila junto a una roca, ella camino al río, lavo sus manos, y se lavo la cara para después beber agua. Era tan tranquilo, la noche estaba cayendo. Escucho un sonido y rápidamente se puso en defensa.

—Vaya, la chica se ha dado cuenta— se burlo una persona junto a su mochila.

—Se ve astuta la chiquilla— comentó otro mientras levantaba su bolsa del suelo.

—Suelten eso ¿quieren? No tengo ganas de perder el tiempo— suspiro Tenten guardando su kunai.

—Y además de todo piensa que nos hará daño— sonrío el primero.

—No tengo cosas de valor, ¿para qué quieren mi mochila?

Ambos se vieron y dudaron si tomarla o no, pero antes de que pudieran quedar a un acuerdo Tenten dio una maroma quedando frente a ellos, dio un salto y callo de manos poniéndose su mochila rápidamente y rotando su cuerpo para darles unas buenas patadas a los ladrones.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? — Entro un tercero— Ake, Ryo, les ordene robar el bolso de la chica no ponerse a dormir.

—La chica es ruda jefe.

—Ake tiene razón.

—Tonterías, si es solo una mocosa.

— ¿A quién le llamas mocosa? — Tenten no explotaba, pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de una manera increíble, y más si el motivo era porque la creían inferior.

—Vamos cariño, danos tu maleta prometo no hacerte daño— la miro cortésmente— Si te sientes intimidada, tranquila, mi nombre es Hiro, puedes confiar en mí.

La castaña en respuesta le dio un golpe en el estomago y salto hacia atrás sacando de nuevo su kunai.

—Nadie me subestima ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Pero qué?... — el tal Hiro se sobo su estomago.

—Maestro Hiro— fue en su rescate Ake— Ryo, desaparece a esa chiquilla.

—Entendido hermano— se posiciono delante la castaña— Nosotros te advertimos.

—Yo igual lo hice— sonrío para soltar el primero Kunai y rozar su hombro izquierdo.

—Tu puntería es pésima— se burlo.

—No te apuntaba a ti— volvió a sonreír.

Preocupado giro y se encontró con que el armamento se había clavado en unos troncos, la castaña con un hilo de chakra llamo al kunai jalando todos los troncos cayendo sobre el pobre Ryo.

— ¡Hermano! — Sobresalto — Me las pagaras mocosa.

— ¡Basta Ake! — Lo detuvo su mentor— yo me encargo— se fue acercando lentamente hasta la chica— Eres hábil, inteligente, saber pelear, y eres hermosa— sonrió y la chica propicio una cara de asco— Me pregunto cuál será la reacción de los demás cuando diga que tu eres mi esposa.

—Idiota— susurro Tenten para sacar una tonfa de madera y darle un golpe de nuevo en el estomago— Ya quisieras.

—Tonta ¡No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo! — Grito el único discípulo sobreviviente.

—Ake llama a los demás por favor—sonrío ladeadamente y el otro soltó un silbido —Vamos a ver qué tan valiente eres.

Tenten aventó su arma y saco unos Sais, para empezar una pelea de ellos contra una gran espada del famoso Hiro, el hombre era buena, pero Tenten lo era más, esquivaba, saltaba, atacaba, tenía un perfecto manejo de armas, se sentía orgullosa, tenía ventaja, comenzó a sonreír, cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba del tobillo y la tiraba, cerro fuertemente los ojos, y cuando los abrió encontró a varios malhechores a su alrededor, al menos unos diez.

—Maldición— frunció el ceño.

—Te pregunto de nuevo mujer— se acerco Hiro y la tomo del mentón— Prefieres casarte conmigo y ser esposa de alguien tas respetuoso como yo o te arriesgas a la guerra que no se ve difícil— La castaña sonrió y él pensó que la tenía de ganar, hasta que un escupitajo se plasmo en su cara.

—Nunca, escúchalo bien, nunca.

Y antes de que el produjera un regaño la castaña saco de su manga una daga que fue directo al brazo de su atacante, pero de nuevo sintió un jalón que propicio un aprendiz de el hombre y volvió a caer.

—Malcriada, te enseñare a respetar a tu futuro esposo.

Cerro su puño y ella indefensa en el piso, su arma la había tomado otra persona que le apuntaba en su nuca, iba a saltar, pero la tenían sujeta de los pies, sacar otra arma le llevaría tiempo, el puño estaba a unos centimitos de su cara, se resigno, cerro sus ojos con fuerza y espero el golpe… ese que nunca llego.

—Aleja tus asquerosas manos de ella—…

Escucho la voz y sus orbes se abrieron de nuevo, miraron al frente y se encontró con una figura varonil. Sin darse cuenta sonrió.

—Sasuke…— susurro.

—Te dije que te cuidaras— le dedico una fría mirada.

— ¡Son muchos que quieres! — le grito.

—Muchacho entrometido— Hiro miro a los ojos oscuros del chico— No importa después de que acabe contigo, tendré tiempo para ti hermosa.

—Idiota— le ofendió Sasuke soltándole un golpe en el estomago y una patada— Estas peleando conmigo.

La castaña quedo maravillada de la manera en que el peleaba, pero por desgracia Hiro se podía defender bien, cuando observo uno de sus aprendiz abalanzándose al azabache, "Haz algo" Pensó la castaña.

— ¡Yo te cubro! — al fin reacciono y se puso de pie tirando los molestos ninjas y dándoles su merecido.

Y la verdadera pelea empezó, Sasuke se enfrentaba contra el jefe que al fin comenzaba a pelar de verdad, y Tenten con aquellos chicos que no era nada difícil de aniquilar, unos golpes y cortes, para que se sintieran exhaustos de seguir, eran igual de fáciles que Ryo, que después descubrió que seguía vivo pero mal herido, incapacitado para pelear.

Ya no sobraba nadie ileso, solo tres personas con fuerzas de aun pelear, Sasuke, Hiro y Tenten.

—No pensé que duraras tanto— pronuncio el bandido— perdóname primor, tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe con este inepto.

— ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! — sonrojada le reclamo Tenten.

El malo soltó un golpe a Sasuke mientras se distrajo y corrió junto a la chica.

—Vámonos— la tomo de la mano y la jalo— No tengo tiempo de acabar a ese inepto cuando podría hacerte millones de cosas ahora.

— ¡Suéltame! — proclamo Tenten y le dio una bofetada.

—Idiota— se coloco el azabache frente al hombre— respétala.

Sasuke se veía más pesado, más furioso, el aire cambio y se sintió denso, una pesadez horrible, frio y calor al mismo tiempo. La castaña miro al azabache y se percato de que sus ojos habían activado el sharingan, y su cuello empezaba a tomar un color negro, se extraño.

— ¿Que piensas hacerme? — pregunto Hiro.

—Matarte— secamente dijo el Uchiha

Le dio un tremendo golpe en el hombro, y otro en la espalda, tanto que propicio que se estrellara contra una pared de roca, el se acerco hasta el herido y lo tomo de su mano para comenzar a girarla.

— ¡NO! ¿Qué haces? — la cara del hombre era de horror— No espera… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

El grito retumbo en los oídos de Tenten, lo que hacia el Uchiha era horrible, había roto la muñeca de Hiro, se lo merece, pero empezó a torturarlo de una manera horrorosa, ella solo se llevo sus manos para cubrir su boca abierta por la sorpresa, y sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse por las lagrimas del terror que propiciaban sus ojos. La chica presto más atención y se percato de lo que era su cuello, su marca de maldición, las líneas comenzaron a recorrer hasta la mitad de su cara. Tembló, vio como el acercaba un kunai en el ojo de Hiro, y ya no pudo más. Corrió hasta estar atrás de Sasuke y lo abrazo.

— ¡Ya basta! — Lo apretó con más fuerza— Basta… por favor, para.

Sintió un temblar en todo su cuerpo, y empezó a sentí lo frío que sudaba, las marcas comenzaron a irse lentamente.

—Gra... Gracias señorita— le hablo con respeto— es un demonio— fue lo único que dijo Hiro y salió corriendo seguido de sus diez hombres.

La castaña se posiciono frente al azabache y lo miro, seguía mal, se veía mal.

—Sasuke…—lo llamo y pareció no escucharla.

Hasta que la chicha lo agito levemente de los brazos y el reacciono. La miro y se odio, claro que sí, la mirada de la mujer era llena de horro, las lágrimas que caían él se las propicio.

—…Tenten.

Fue lo único que pronuncio para después quejarse fuertemente por un dolor en el cuello, lo que hizo que quedara arrodillado.

—No puede ser— respondió la de ojos chocolate— recuéstate aquí—le dijo mientras acomodaba su mochila como almohada y sacaba algunos medicamentos— tienes que ser fuerte.

—Yo…— lo silencio de nuevo el dolor— lo siento.

—Tranquilo— le hizo caso y empezó a sentir tranquilidad, los ojos pesaban y quería dormir — Se fuerte, no me dejes sola… ahora no me dejes sola— Fue lo último que alcanzo escuchar antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Estoy pensado…

_**Cap3. Estoy pensado…**_

—El daifuku lleva arroz molido, fruta y pasta de judías dulce— espero une milésima de segundo y continuo — El taiyaki chocolate y harina— lo mismo— El…

— ¡Basta! — Le grito la castaña con miles de ingredientes en orden pero al menos unos tres revueltos— Ya me confundí, vas muy rápido.

—Tomemos un descanso.

— ¡Gracias! — se dejo caer y coloco sus manos como almohada.

—Hpm— fue la única contestación de Sasuke y sin querer la miro de reojo.

Se veía tan tranquila, recostada sobre el piso de su casa, y rodeada de millones de libros y apuntes, frente a la chica los montones de ingredientes acomodados en pequeños montoncitos. Sonrió, ella había sido muy amable en cuidarlo aquel día. Después de que despertó de su accidente Tenten ya tenía el desayuno listo recibiéndolo con una sonrisa, lo mejor que la castaña puede ofrecerle, una sonrisa, luego de eso la acompaño en todo el camino aun que espera alejado de la chica, pero lo mejor fue la frase que la chica le dijo _"Me alegra estar contigo, me hace mucho más ameno él viaje"_. Cuando consiguieron todos los ingredientes regresaron a la aldea, han pasado tres días, es lunes, programaron terminar de ordenar todo hoy, cocinar el miércoles para entregar el jueves, dos días antes del festival, tenía que aceptarlo hacía un buen trabajo con ella.

Volvió a sonreír.

— ¡Juguemos! — sobresalto Tenten haciendo brincar al azabache.

—No quiero— se giro actuando de que no la veía.

—Veamos— se sentó la chica y comenzó a pensar— Estoy pensado…

—Te dije que no.

—Un chico realmente ruidoso, escandaloso…

—Naruto— dedujo secamente.

—Vaya que eres bueno, te toca.

—Yo no quiero jugar.

—Muy tarde— se puso de pie y se sentó frente a él— pero si no quieres tu turno lo tomare — le sonrió a lo que el azabache no pudo hacer otra cosa que tener un leve sonrojo que la distraída chica ni notó — Estoy pensando en alguien que come mucho…

—Choji.

—Que malo, verás como esta no le atinas, estoy pensando en alguien patético y exagerado…

—Gai-sensei

— ¡Sasuke! — Frunció el ceño— Al menos deja acabo de dar las pistas—se cruzo de brazos — A ver si eres igual de bueno para dar pistas, toca.

—Una persona…

— ¡No! Se tiene que empezar con la frase "Estoy pensando…"

—Ash— bufo y rodo los ojos— Estoy pensando en una persona realmente molesta, es mujer.

—A ver… Hinata, Temari, Tsunade, Sakura e Ino.

—Habla muchísimo.

—Temari, Tsunade, Sakura e Ino.

—Tiene nuestra edad.

—Temari, Sakura e Ino.

—Es de nuestra aldea.

—Sakura e Ino.

—Es insoportable, patética, fastidiosa y molesta.

—Sakura e Ino— volvió a recalcar.

—Es…— Sonrió — Graciosa.

—Siguen siendo las mismas, dame otras pistas.

—Tú dime alguien más.

—Bueno…— suspiro— Estoy pensando en un chico, es alto, tiene el cabello de una manera rara, ojos acromáticos, es muy educado, pero muy frío.

—Hmp, ni idea.

—Pues dame otra pista— se veía tan emocionada.

—Es alguien que me inspira confianza.

—Es alguien que me da tranquilidad.

—El alguien muy divertida.

—Es alguien muy bondadoso.

Sasuke se perdió por unos segundos en los ojos de Tenten que estaban tan cerca a los suyos. Decidió salir por la tangente.

—Mejor sigamos con el trabajo.

—A la orden.

Y siguieron con lo centenares de ingredientes, ahora el azabache teniendo más paciencia y dictando los ingredientes más lentamente.

.

.

_Una hora después._

—Es todo— recalco Sasuke dejando todas las hojas al suelo y aventando su cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo.

—Por fin— comenzó a estirarse la castaña— Es alguien comprensible. — sonrió dando a entender que el juego retornaba.

—Es alguien, que no se cómo, me saca una sonrisa.

—Uy— levanto una ceja Tenten mirándolo desafiante— ¿Entonces te gusta?

—No lo sé— contesto mirando aun al techo— solo sé que me siento bien estando con ella.

—Tal vez sí te gusta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que alguien te gusta?

—Bueno…— rio por lo bajo la chica— nunca me ha gustado alguien… hasta ahora.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — miro sorprendido a la mujer.

—No nada— volvió a sonreír.

—Dame otra pista quieres.

—Es apuesto.

—Es raro ¿Sabes?

— ¿Por?

—Por que yo considero a mi persona "bonita" — resalto las comillas con sus dedos.

—Creo saber quién es— sonrió por última vez para ponerse de pie— Tal vez Sakura sea tu mejor opción.

— ¿Qué? — Abrió sus orbes oscuros— No, ella no es.

—Bueno, tiene todas las características que dices, y muchos la catalogan como bonita.

—Hpm— estaría claro el no aclararía la confusión— ¿El tuyo es Neji no?

— ¿Qué? ¿Neji? — Se soltó a reír— No lo creo.

—Tiene todas las características— le volteo su dialogo.

—Tú tienes ojos acromáticos Sasuke — se acerco y le beso la mejilla— Nos vemos.

Volvió a sonreír y salió de su casa, el Uchiha quedo perplejo y con una idea en su mente _"Debí aclarar que no pensaba en Sakura, si no en ella" _


	4. Una pequeña abejita

Hola (:

Pues les traigo otro capítulo y espero que les gusté mucho, no es muy largó, de hecho los capítulos de este fic no lo son, pero a mí me agradan bastante, jefe. Ya casi es Navidad :3 y mi reto es acabarlo en esa fecha, porque es un regalo xD ya sólo faltan como 3 capítulos :( espero subir otro hoy.

Bueno gracias por leer y por dejar un comentario, y los que no lo han dejado que malos 7n7 no es cierto, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran para saber que le hace falta.

Bueno les dejo con el siguiente, espero que sea de su agrado, tiene mucho SasuTen: 3

Nos leemos.

_**Cap4. Una pequeña abejita.**_

Suspiro aliviado, por alguna razón le alegraba que fuera martes y no vería a la castaña hasta el miércoles, aunque por otro lado le molestará no verla. Qué diablos.

¿Por qué pensaba en ella? Nunca había pensado en iniciar una relación, bueno sí, para restaurar su clan, pero ¿ella? Había pensado en alguien digna de él, que tuviera un apellido reconocido, una buena familia, que tenga clase y estuviera guapa, y bueno Tenten no cumplía ni la mitad de esas características. Pero la idea de estar con ella no se le hacía tan patética, incluso muy en el fondo le agradaba.

Tiempo atrás se había hecho a la idea de darle una oportunidad a Sakura, intentar hablar con ella, tolerarla. Pero no lo logro, incluso le empezó a llamar la atención se le parecía atractiva pero no le término de agradar, su actitud no era la mejor, y se convenció de que sería lo peor seguir con esa farsa y decidió olvidarlo, además se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan bonita.

Pero Tenten, ella era otro asunto, con ella sentía ¿diferente? Le daba gusto verla, platicar con ella, incluso los silencios -que eran pocos por qué como hablaba- le agradaban más que con cualquier otra persona, al menos verla le alegraba su día, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero él sentía bien al estar con ella.

¿Eso se sentirá cuando alguien te gusta? ¿Habrá reglas para que alguien te gusté? No lo sabía, ni sabía si ella se preguntabas cosas de ese estilo sobre él, tal vez ni piense en el así como está pensando en ella, tal vez ese beso fue una equivocación.

Pensaba que si la chica se fijara en alguien, el sería el último de esa lista, nunca habían hablado, y él la trata más fríamente como cualquier otra persona, tal vez le gusté Neji, saco deducciones, siempre que topa al ojiplata se encuentra con la de ojos chocolate, ella siempre sonríe cuando está con él, e infinidad de cosas más que sólo pensar en ellas le provoca un ardor en su estómago y que sus hombros de tensen por tanta presión.

Tal vez, había una pequeña probabilidad entre él y Tenten, Sasuke recordó el día pasado, cuando ella le había declarado que él era la persona del juego, lo catálogo como guapo, tal vez tenga una oportunidad, sin contar los miles de atributos buenos con los que lo caracterizo, si se ponía a pensar, una pequeña oportunidad aparecía. Quizás ella esté interesada en el.

Sonrió.

¿Pero qué? Regreso a la normalidad, eso no le importaba, no era como que ella le gustará, ni si quiera la soportaba.

Maldición, necesitaba pensar, pensar en su lugar favorito.

.

.

.

El entrenamiento había sido muy pesado, llego a su casa tomó un baño y directo a la cama, pero por más que trataba no podía dormir.

"¿Tenía que hacer algo hoy?" Se pregunto, y empezó a razonar, no, hoy era martes, mañana iría a casa de Sasuke para cocinar juntos toda la tarde.

Casa de Sasuke.

Toda la tarde.

Cocinar juntos.

Por alguna razón unas palabras resonaban más fuerte que otras "Sasuke, toda, juntos"

No sabía que era, pero al pensar en él la comisura de su labio inferior se elevo un poco, haciendo que se formará una leve sonrisa, que borró enseguida.

A veces se confundía tanto, como ahora. Exactamente no sabía qué era lo que sentía por el Uchica, algo dentro de ella hablaba en voz muy baja y le decía que lo intentara, pero otra voz gritaba que no era momento para eso, aparte de que él nunca se fijaría en ella, y no sabía si los sentimientos por el ya eran afirmativos.

No se sentía igual que las demás chicas, esas que tiran la baba por Sasuke, las que se arreglan para su entrenamiento porque piensan que verán a Sasuke, las que son demasiado aventadas y le dicen que les gusta, las que usan ropa ajustada para marcar sus curvas, las que se echan millones de cosas en el cabello para tenerlo bonito. Ella no era así, ella sólo se bañaba a diario, usaba la ropa más holgada posible, le molestaba su cabello y por eso lo amarraba en dos chonguitos, eso era todo, incluso pensaba si podría gustarle a alguien, el pasado san Valentín recibió un arreglo de flores y unos chocolates, nunca supo de quien eran porque esa persona nunca se acercó a confesarle algo, y ella tampoco le dio mucha importancia, pero ahora resonaba en su cabeza, tal vez se dio cuenta de su aspecto físico y se echo para atrás. No lo sabía. Nunca había pensado en un chico, nunca.

Tenía una ligera sospecha, pero aún no sabía qué era lo que pasaba en su interior.

Necesitaba pensar, pensar en su lugar favorito.

.

.

.

Llego y aspiro el aire combinado con el agua y que le propiciaban una brisa increíble. Se detuvo en seco cuando al llegar vio dos pequeñas trencitas castañas, bufo, ¿Hasta aquí se la tenía que encontrar?

Se acercó cuidadosamente de no ser visto, y diviso a la chica, por un momento pensó verla llorando y frágil como la última vez, pero no, su mirada estaba perdida en el reflejo de la luna, y tenía dibujada una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban y estaba tranquila.

De nuevo bufo, lo mejor sería irse.

—Si tanto te molesta mi presencia me voy— Hablo Tenten aún con la mirada en el lago.

—Hmp— Lo único que menciono el Uchiha.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

—Haz lo que quieras— se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Puedes sentarte aquí, es más, siéntate aquí, es una orden.

— ¿Acaso me puedes dar órdenes?

—No lo sé, quería intentarlo— comenzó a reír y se puso de pie hasta llegar a él —Ven— lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la orilla de nuevo— Vamos a platicar.

Sintieron un recorrer de electricidad por el contacto de ella, se vieron rápidamente a los ojos, y esquivaron el contacto visual para caminar al lugar indicado y sentarse.

Paso un momento largó invadido de puro silencio, ese que ya era normal entre ambos. Tenten sólo soltó un suspiro hundida en sus pensamientos.

— ¿En qué tanto piensas?— Inicio la conversación él, algo muy raro.

—Muchas cosas— le sonrió— Cosas patéticas supongo.

— ¿Supones?— recalco.

—Supongo— silencio por unos minutos— ¿Tu en que piensas?

—Muchas cosas que supongo son patéticas— sonrió.

— No se vale copiar— cruzo los brazos y lo vio — Ya en cerio ¿En qué piensas?

— Dime tu primero.

—Ah...— suspiro y poso su mano en su mentón — Existe una abejita que es muy bonita, bueno no tanto, y esa abejita es muy alegre, tiene muchos amigos, pero ella siente — sus ojos se apagaron y miro al suelo— que no es suficiente, que nunca ha tenido alguien realmente cercano, pero claro que quiere mucho a sus amigos, pero hasta ahí, aunque sea una abejita muy fuerte, tiene muchos problemas, en primera que sus papas abejas murieron, que ella sola tiene que buscar el polen por su cuenta y casi transformarlo en miel para ser tomada en cuenta en su panal, nunca ha sentido un afecto especial por alguien, se harta de que las demás abejitas la critiquen por su forma de vestir, de ser, de todo, cuando no saben lo que la pobre abejita pasa, se quiebra muy rápido, franquea cada días, y nadie lo nota, bueno— lo miro— sólo lo ha notado otra abeja, una que le dio protección cuando lo necesitaba, se siente bien estar con ella, le gusta pasar tiempo a su lado, pero luego recuerda, que es una abeja muy superior a la pequeña abejita, esta trabaja para la abeja reina y es adoración de varios, pero la pequeña abejita apenas es una trabajadora más— Suspiro fuerte— Creo que la abejita empieza a sentir cosas por la abeja superior. Eso es en lo que pienso— se abrazo a ella misma con el miedo de la respuesta del otro.

Se quedo paralizado unos segundos, ¿Era verdad lo que dijo? Si transformaba todo entonces, ¿Se le estaba declarando? La sintió indefensa, con miedo y temor, que no resistió más.

—Había una vez una abeja, que un día salió a pasear, y se encontró con una abejita muy bonita, esta estaba llorando, así que la abeja se acercó a platicar con ella, pero le sorprendió algo, sus vidas no eran tan distintas, era como un espejo, tenían muchas cosas en común, y la abeja le dio protección, y algo más...— recordó el beso y movió su cabeza para olvidarlo— desde ese entonces la pequeña abejita no sale de la mente de la abeja, creo que la quiere proteger de todo, creo que también empieza a sentir algo por ella.

Por fin callo odiando el lenguaje tan infantil que había utilizado, y de la manera más cruda que había usado para declarar algo tan importante en el.

—Sasuke...—lo llamo la chica— ¿Tu historia es verdadera?— el sólo afirmo con la cabeza— ¿Y por que la abeja se fijo en la abejita? Si el está rodeado de muchas más bonitas.

—Por que tú eres especial— susurro— Y mucho más bonitas que las otras.

Tenten abrió su boca en forma de O grande y la cubrió rápidamente con sus manos, sus ojos brillaban, la luz de la luna hacían un toque perfecto, sus mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

El no se resistió, aparto sus manos para dejar sus labios descubiertos y los beso de nuevo, el beso fue distinto al de la otra vez, ya que movía los de él, para así tener un beso más pasional, ella con temor comenzó a mover los suyo, hasta que empezaron a tomar un ritmo. Tenten subió sus manos hasta el cuello de Uchiha y este tenía te palma de su mano tomando parte de su cara y la otra en su espalda.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, el beso los había agotado, fue muy distinto al de la otra vez, ya que en este la chica participo, pero algo se quedo igual, la sinceridad con que lo dieron.

Tenían las mejillas sonrojadas, tenían que salir de la situación ya no podían.

—Eh... Bueno, me voy — sonrió la castaña— te veré mañana— las últimas palabras fueron navajas — Nos vemos — intento sonreír y sin esperar respuesta de otro salió disparada a su casa.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil y comenzó a pensar que no era normal que actuara así con una persona, se había quitado la máscara friolenta frente a alguien y había declarado sus sentimientos.

¿Qué le pasaba cuando estaba con ella?

Y además de todo, mañana pasarían toda la tarde juntos, que incómodo.

Maldijo.


	5. Confusión

_**Cap5. Confusión.**_

Abrió la puerta después de que tocarán. Para encontrarse con unos ojos castaños y una piel más blanca de lo que recordaba.

—Ha-hace un frío horrible — fue lo que dijo abrazando su propio cuerpo.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir de tu casa sin suéter a las 6 de la tarde en invierno, corre pasa— indico en azabache.

—Prrrf— se calentó de inmediato al sentir el cálido clima — Que calientito esta adentro.

Y de nuevo Sasuke de pregunto ¿Por qué actúa como si nada?

—¿Empezamos?— le pregunto encaminado a la cocina.

La chica lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la mesa de los ingredientes.

—Bueno, yo puedo ir cortado las fresas y tu puedes hervir el arroz.

—Entendido— le contesto el Uchiha para darle el contenedor de la fruta y ponerse a lavar el arroz.

Ambos estaban trabajando en su mundo, pero Tenten comenzó a aburrirse por el silencio que había, y sin pensarlo decidió romperlo.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?

El se sorprendió, ¿De verdad alguien le había preguntado por su día? Nadie lo había hecho, y cuando lo hacen de le pareció increíble.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué como estuvo tu día?

—Ah...— Sí, estaba en lo cierto le preguntaron por su día— creo que no fue el mejor.

—¿Y eso?

—Tal vez por la hora que estuvimos esperando a que Kakashi llegara, o que en ese tiempo Naruto no dejaba de hablar, o por que Sakura hacia cualquier comentario iniciando un coqueteo que detesto, o que cuando Kakashi llego se disculpó y dijo que tenía que ir de misión, o tal vez por que nos obligo entrenar sin el, y Naruto ponía el entrenamiento y era tan patético, o que cuando pude sacarme de ellos me encontré con Tsunade encomendándome una misión tan aburrida, tal vez sea eso.

—Uy, pequeño Sasuke— se sorprendió por la confianza el aludido — ¿Por esas cosas tan simples te enfadas? — Coloco su dedo índice en la frente fruncida del chico — No te enfades por eso— le sonrió — ¿Te imaginas como sería el mundo sin esos detalles? Estallaríamos de aburrimiento, a veces las piedras en el zapato no son tan molestas— Volvió a su trabajo— A demás tu eres el gran Sasuke Uchiha, cosas como estas no deberían agobiarte.

—Ese es otro problema — suspiro— Unas personas se franquean por no se tomadas en cuenta, por no ser reconocidas, y yo lo hago por que tienen la esperanza en mi, nunca podré fallarles, esperan algo que de mi y se los tengo quede por que es concepto que tienen, nunca puedo fallar, aún que me sienta triste o sólo, no puedo, por que me toman tan en cuenta que se me niega eso.

—¿Por qué no mandas todo a volar?

—No puedo, creo que es lo que esperan de mi.

—Yo espero que dejes de preocuparte por los demás y empieces a preocuparte por ti, por lo que te hace falta.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar mientras seguían los pasos de miles de recetas.

Sasuke hablaba, decía como se sentía a veces, y algunas cosas que llegaba a pensar, cualquier otra persona se hubiera sorprendido al oírlo hablar tanto, pero Tenten no, lo tomo como un acto noble de su parte en compartir esas cosas con ella, a lo que en respuesta le aconsejaba de cosas que podía hacer o darle su punto de opinión, algunos eran un poco infantiles lo que arrebataba una risa torpe -por que casi nunca había reído- al azabache, el de sentía bien, ahora se sentía escuchado, se sentía en calma. Realmente con ella cambiaba, en la forma que lo veía, como lo trataba, le inspiraba algo que ninguna otra persona pudo hacerle, ella era especial.

Cuando ella hablaba de un problema, o algo de del tema, el guardaba silencio y la escuchaba atentamente, como si guardara y memorizara cada una de sus palabras, pero cuando acababa daba un punto de vista, le dio unos consejos, no muchos pero lo intento. Entre todos los amigos que tenía y con los que había hablado mucho, Sasuke era por mucho al que le había contado más secretos con el que había desnudado su sinceridad, lo que apreció fue que la escucho hasta donde ella quiso hablar -que cabe recalcar era mucho- y nunca la interrumpió. Se sentía en paz con el, una calma añorada, como si el fuera esa persona allegada a ella que tenía que querer y proteger para siempre.

Hablaban y hablaban.

Los ingredientes disminuían y los dulces colocados en una mesa ordenadamente aumentaban, el tiempo se fue volando, no lo sintieron pero de algo estaban seguros: querían estar mucho más tiempo juntos.

A las 11:30 se encontraban 98 dulces en la mesa, 99 con el que la castaña dejo y miro a su compañero que aún moldeaba su último dulce.

—Lo siento— lo interrumpió la chica — Necesito ir al sanitario.

—Ah... Claro, al fondo a la derecha— Hizo una indicación con su mano.

—Gracias— Tenten siguió.

Acabo el dulce y lo acomodo en la mesa, suspiro aliviado, miro sus manos, llenas de harina, son contar las machas de fruta que había en su cara. Agarro su cadera con sus manos, y miro la creación de horas en la cocina.

—Ya están— hablo en voz baja— Por fin acabamos los dulces navideños— Sonrió— dulces navideños que hicieron unirnos.

Por fin silenció para pensar, no se podía creer que nunca la había topado, nunca la había conocido, se estaba perdiendo de un ser realmente maravilloso, de unos ojos encantadores y sonrisa deslumbrante, nunca se había fijado en ella, no le interesaba ni fijarse en otra chica, hasta que gracias a los dulces navideños que empezaron a hacer, la conoció, y se dio cuenta de lo increíble que es, por que aparte de tener muy buenas cosas, compartían ese dolor, ella lo comprendía a la perfección, por que igual sufría y de la misma forma. Sí, lo aceptaba.

Se sonrojó por el descubrimiento, pero ya no servía ocultar lo, Tenten le gustaba.

Se miro al espejo y comenzó a arreglar su fleco, se veía bonita, nunca antes se había sentido así, estaba más segura de sí misma, y sabía que era por Sasuke. Tal vez al principio fue raro aceptar que el más popular entre las chica te besara, pero después fue más creíble cuando compartían tiempo, hablaban, se conocían, y el hecho de besarlo no se le hizo tan revoltoso, por que no es tan raro besar a l persona que te gusta. Por qué si, también estaba aceptando que le gustaba.

Sasuke le gustaba.

Suspiro y regreso a la cocina, para emparejares al azabache que seguía admirando los dulces, poso su codo en el hombro del chico y el en respuesta rodeó su espalda con su brazo para finalizar en su cintura.

—Hemos acabado— suspiro— Hacemos buen equipo joven Uchiha— cerro su puño y lo choco contra el de Sasuke—Mañana no tengo entrenamiento, así que podré llevarlos con la hockague.

—Puedo acompañarte.

—Bien pasare por ti a la misma hora — sonrió para soltar un bostezo— Creo que es hora de irme, ¿Puedo llevarme algunos ?— señalo los dulces.

— Los que gustes— le extendió una bolsa.

—Sólo tomare tres— los guardo en la bolsita— gracias — Sonrió— Es que yo quiero probar como quedaron y le prometí a Neji guardarle algunos.

No sabía que era, pero el escuchar el nombre de "Neji" pronunciado en los labios de la castaña le causo un mal estar horrible.

—Corre, no se vaya a desesperar— contesto seco lo que a Tenten le llamo la atención.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto acercándose a el.

—Sí, puedes irte con el , tranquila.

—¿Con el?

—Neji— le afirmo — Te ha de estar esperando, y tu has de estar pensando en el al grado de meterlo a la conversación tan "agradable"— enfatizo con los dedos— que teníamos.

—Que fastidio— bufo la chica.

— Toma todos los dulces que quieras y Largate.

—No se como hay gente que te compara con Neji, son tan distintos — apretó la mandíbula — El es más humano, más atentó, más amable, más educado y más gentil que tu. No se como las demás chicas pueden imaginarse que eres atractivo, eres un asco Uchiha— un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse — Me voy.

Fue lo último que dijo para salir y azotar la puerta de una manera tremenda, ¿Cómo había cambiado todo tan rápido?

El sólo se quedo atónito, ella lo había ofendido, le había dicho que le daba asco, algo le impidió pensar cuando sintió una sensación extraña en el cuello, como si no lo dejara respirar, sus ojos empezaron a temblar pero se restauró en seguida.

"¿Cómo pude pensar que me gustaba? Es una persona tan odiosa, fastidiosa y molesta?" Lo mismo que pensó Tenten, lo mismo que pensó Sasuke.

Estaba claro, era un error.


	6. Uniendo caminos, elevando barreras

_De ante mano muchas gracias a los que han dejado un comentario :) me hace tan feliz, y me matan de risa otros, jsjsjs, gracias por participar en la historia, de verdad de corazón se los digo._

_Otra cosa, les prometí acabar este fic antes de Navidad, pero yo creo que no será posible, les explico, con las preparaciones de las fiestas estoy como loca y para no dejar la historia a medias lo escribo en la noche en mi iPod, me mando el correo, y a la mañana siguiente sólo lo paso a Word, creo el documento para subirlo a Fanfiction, pero a este paso me estoy dando cuenta que los capítulos me están quedando muy cortos por que lo que mis ojos piden es descansar, o por que había ideado el capitulo en mi mente y la mera hora por el sueño se me olvida gran parte, o ya no tengo tiempo de leerlo y subo cosas mal escritas y no :( Para el final no, y de verdad prefiero entregarles un final de calidad o de broche de oro como diría Annie, para recompensar lo mal que he escrito últimamente, si cumplía mi promesa de subirlo antes, me quedaría toda la noche escribiendo este capítulo y el último, por que cabe recalcar que el 24 me voy de viaje a las 10:00 AM, por lo que les daría un capitulo al aventón y nada de nuestro agrado, perdón, pero el último capítulo será subido el sábado en la noche o a más tardar el domingo en la mañana, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que darle su tiempo._

_UnU_

_Pasando a temas más alegres, como no podré estar con ustedes en Navidad, les dejo el siguiente mensaje: _

_"Queridos lectores, he pasado momentos realmente hermosos con ustedes, espero que estas épocas logran ver con claridad los verdaderos deseos que necesitan y las metas que faltan por cumplir y yo tengo la esperanza en que falta poco para que lleguen a ellas, un abrazo lleno de amor, y gracias por dejarme entrar a sus hogares con cada historia e idea pizpireta que se me ocurre, sean felices, sean muy felices, yo creo que me pondré mucho más sentimental en Año nuevo, por que habrá un regalo de año nuevo, One Shot, SasuTen de nuevo, jajaha, les pondré más información después. Regresando al tema, espero que se la pasen muy bonito junto a sus familiares y seres queridos, sonrían y dejen que la imaginación los haga volar, para que un día de mañana lo hagan realidad._

_Feliz Navidad" _

_**Cap6. Uniendo caminos, elevando barreras.**_

Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era que ella diera el primer paso para que el se pudiera dar cuenta que igual lo extrañaba, sólo pedía eso, una señal para el salir corriendo a buscarla, pero había pasado casi un día completo, era jueves a las 5:30 pm y ella no estaba ahí, no iría, estaba seguro, el sólo llevaría los dulces.

Cuando de pronto unos golpes llamaron a la puerta, fue corriendo y abrió, comenzó a admirarla, de verdad la extrañaba, su cabello suelto y ondulado cubierto por un pequeño gorro tejido, una bufanda de colores y un suéter tejido coló negro, pantalón azul claro y botas negras, se veía con frío por la forma en que temblaba, quería invitarla a entrar y abrazarla para normalizar su temperatura.

—Vengo por los dulces— No se tomo no la decencia de saludarlo.

—Pasa, iré por una chaqueta para acompañarte.

—No, no— negó la castaña— No te preocupes, iré con Neji.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo.

—¿Neji? ¿Y dónde esta?

Tenten miro al costado de la puerta y el azabache siguió su mirada para encontrarse con el ojiplata recargado junto al marco de la puerta.

—Buenas tardes Sasuke.

—Hmp— aparto la vista de el y la regreso a la de la castaña — Iré por las cosas— fue lo último que dijo para ir a la cocina por los dulces.

—Se escucha molesto— añadió Neji.

—Creo que lo esta— le hizo saber la chica — Pero no es nuestra culpa.

—Aquí tienes— llego Sasuke extendiéndole cajas de dulces.

—Gracias— contesto la castaña para dárselas a Neji que empezó a caminar al recibirlas— Me voy.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo entro a su casa y cerro con coraje la puerta.

—Parece muy molesto— reafirmo Neji.

—Por que quiere, no es mi problema que imagine algo que no.

—¿Algo que no?

—Pues sí, es su culpa.

—No entiendo.

—Ahora se comporta como la víctima, cuando el fue el que empezó— el tono de su voz fue subiendo de volumen — primero es frío, y amable y ahora es tan fastidioso y molesto, pero eso si cuando hablábamos me contaba cosas tan bonitas que ahora se ha de estar burlando, me echa la culpa de todo y no siempre soy yo, de seguro ha de estar mandándome millones de insultos, ¡Ah! Pero eso si puede besarme, pero yo no digo...

—¿Qué?— se detuvo en seco el Hyuga—¿Te beso?

— Por supuesto que...— callo en su error— No como crees.

—Tenten— amenazo con ojos horribles.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sasuke y tu se han besado?

—¡Ay! tengo sueño.

—¡Tenten!

—Fueron sólo dos besos, sólo dos.

—¿Quería más?— grito un poco exaltado Neji — ¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? ¿El?¡ No! Es muy antipático me harta, de verdad.

—Cuéntame bien lo que ha pasado ¿quieres?

.

.

.

Sólo quería despejar su mente, pero tan mala suerte tenía que fue a dar una vuelta y cuando estaba de regreso miro una figura femenina frente a el.

—¿Cómo te fue con los dulces?— se contuvo a regañarla por estar tan tarde ahí.

—Bien— no sonrió— Quiere que vayamos el sábado al evento.

—Puedes ir con Neji.

—El estará en su cargo.

—¿No puede ir sólo una persona?

—No.

— Paso por ti a las 4:00— la miro y evito el contacto visual, sabía que si llegaba podía caer de nuevo y besarla —Sólo iremos a ver eso y punto.

—Sasuke... Neji no es nada mío, sólo es mi amigo.

—¿Eh?— la miro, el no había pedido ese dato.

— Sólo quería mencionarlo para no causar mal entendidos, yo... Nunca podría verlo como algo más, el no es el indicado— ahora si sonrió pero se borro de inmediato el gran sol— No se por que te lo digo si no solos nada.

—Exacto, no somos nada— recalco el Uchiha — Entonces olvida todo lo que ha pasado, desde mañana empezaremos con una relación formal la cual no nos involucre en nada.

—Perfecto.

Y antes de decir algo la chica comenzó el paso y lo dejo, ya lo habían declarado, sí, fue un error, de todas maneras toda su "relación" iba a terminar.


	7. Hazle caso a los dulces navideños

_Aquí esta el último capitulo :) gracias otra vez por ser un público hermoso y maravilloso, un saludo a todos los que han dejado un comentario, espero que no nos perdamos la pista, porque ya tengo el fic para año nuevos les platico: Es One Shot SasukeXTenten como siempre xD se llama "Doce uvas, doce deseos" el titulo se escucha algo comercial, lo sé, es una idea muy cortita que se me ocurrió y va con la situación así que espero que pasen a verlo y dejen uno de sus comentarios tan bonitos, lo subiré como el 30 de diciembre algo así. _

_Bueno sin más espero que su Navidad haya sido hermosa y gracias nuevamente por tomarse el tiempo de leer._

_Gracias y nos encontraremos en otra historia._

_**Cap7: Hazle caso a los dulces navideños (Final).**_

Aunque ni ella misma se lo creía, había pensado todo el camino a casa que podría ponerse, cuál sería el atuendo perfecto para salir con Sasuke, pero recordó de inmediato sus palabras "Entonces olvida todo lo que ha pasado, desde mañana empezaremos con una relación formal la cual no nos involucre en nada"

— ¿Qué le pasa?— pensó en voz alta con un vestido en la mano de los tantos que ya se había probado— Yo que quería arreglar las cosas y me contesta así. Después de todo— tomo asiento y apoyo los codos en sus rodillas —... Creo que lo extraño. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Lo extraño, lo extraño porque me gusta, pero yo no le gusto, reacciona Tenten es Sasuke Uchiha, aunque con mi absurdo juego de la abejita, me dijo que era muy bonita, ¿Qué? No es para que me emocione mucho, puede decírselo a cualquiera y que diga eso no quiere decir que le gusté— suspiro— será mejor que lo olvidé, mi primer amor, mi primer desamor... Aunque lo acepto, me haces falta molesto joven.

Se puso de pie arrojando en vestido y se acostó, ya era tarde y posiblemente el día de mañana sería muy agotador porque entrenaría todo el día... Todo.

.

.

.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, su antebrazo cubría sus ojos y sólo sentía como su tronco subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, no sentía hambre, no sentía frío. Una de las pocas cosas que lograban sentir era un hueco en su pecho, como algo que quería que se uniera con la castaña ¿Eso sería extrañarla? Pero el no podría sentir eso, nunca había sentido algo por nadie porque no lo comprendían, no comprendían el dolor que tanto tenía, pero ella sí, Tenten sí conocía su dolor por que lo había experimentado; deducido de que si le gustaba, la tenía que extrañar, pero en ese momento algo resonó en su cabeza "No sé porque te digo esto si no somos nada" Y luego el recalcando "Exacto no somos nada" ¿En qué estaba pensando? Le gustaba mucho para aceptar eso, pero por otro lado la protegía mucho que respetaría su decisión. No tenía ni una idea de lo que haría cuando la viera, como la saludaría.

Le era necesario empezaba a aceptarlo.

Rodó en sí hasta quedar poca abajo.

—Que problema— sonrió — que lindo problema.

Golpeo su cama con fuerzas, era imposible que el empezara a pensar así.

.

.

.

Era viernes por la tarde, aproximadamente las 03:00, cuatro personas no paraban de entrenar, dos bestias verdes daban 1000 lagartijas, otro chico de ojos aperlados practicaba con su byakugan buscando 10 herramientas que una chica castaña se encargó de esparcir en todo el campo.

— ¡Tengo hambre!— Dio a conocer la chica.

—Lee, sensei, hemos entrenado toda la mañana y parte del día, ¿No creen que merecemos un descanso?

— Pequeño discípulo, no puedo creer que con tu juventud digas eso— Regaño Gai— Aprende a Lee, el sí sabe explotar la llama de su juventud.

—Gracias sensei— respondió el elogiado.

— ¿Qué les pasa? Estamos exhaustos, sólo es un pequeño descanso, aparte ni hemos desayunado— se sentó Tenten.

—Hagan lo que quieran— dijo Gai— ¡Vamos Lee! Podemos dar 500 vueltas a la aldea caminando con las manos.

— ¡Que buena idea Gai-Sensei, usted es espectacular!— sonrió Rock Lee y ambas bestias verdes partieron.

Neji se giró a Tenten, se vieron y comenzaron a reír.

—Tendremos un tiempo en lo que ellos regresan— se estiró el chico.

—Ah...— soltó un suspiro la castaña— Tranquilidad ¿No es así?

—Sí, ahora dime ¿Hablaste con él?— se sentó alado de ella.

—Sí— contesto extendiéndole medio emparedado.

— ¿Y?—Lo tomo.

— ¡Horrible! Fui una tonta, le dije que entre él y yo no había nada.

—Pensé que el plan era aclararle que entre tú y yo no hay nada.

—Así lo hice, pero ¡ya sabes cómo soy! ¡Hablo y hablo! Nunca me callo y no se— lo miro— Neji— se abalanzo a él— ¡Soy una tonta de lo peor! Lo tenía al frente ¿Y qué hice? Le dije que entre él y yo no había nada— comenzó a sollozar— Y el me dijo que tenía razón, que desde mañana iniciaríamos una relación donde no nos relacione en nada, ¡Es obvio no le gusto!

—Tenten— la tomo de su mentón y comenzó a secar sus lágrimas— Estoy seguro que tu le gustas, cualquier chico estaría encantado, fascinado al estar con alguien como tú.

La abrazo.

—Gracias Neji.

— ¿Lo convenciste de que vayan al festival mañana?

—Pues invente algunas cosas— Sonrió — Pero, el y yo iremos mañana juntos.

—Que bueno ¿Te parece si comemos? — sonrió ladeadamente

Ella sólo sintió contenta y comenzó con sus bromas de siempre.

.

.

.

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece si asistimos juntos al festival de mañana?— comento la Haruno sentada a su lado mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del aludido.

—No— contesto al mismo tiempo que quitaba su hombro.

— ¿Pero por qué? Tranquilo, que no te de pena— sonrió mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos azabaches.

—Sakura ya te dije que no— Se puse de pie impidiendo algún contacto con la chica.

—Sakura no te preocupes, nosotros podemos ir juntos ¡De veras! — Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera el rubio.

— ¡A ti nadie te hablo Naruto! — le grito Sakura.

—Valla, parece que ya están organizando planes para mañana— comenzó a sonreír Kakashi — Pueden irse, el entrenamiento ha concluido.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¡Kakashi-sensei! Sólo nos enseño un jutsu nuevo— se enojó el Uzumaki.

—Sólo eso— recalco para sacar su libro y comenzar a leerlo.

—Hmp— recalco el enojo y pérdida de tiempo el Uchiha y emprendió el viaje de regreso a casa.

— ¡Sasuke! Espera, podemos volver juntos a casa— se emparejo la peli rosa— Oye no camines tan rápido, podemos ir a comer a algún lado, o podemos ir a mi casa— lo miro coquetamente. No contesto nada y siguió su camino sin tomar la mínima molestia de escuchar una palabra. Hasta qué sintió unos roces en la palma de su mano y cuando giró de encontraba los dedos de Sakura entrelazando los suyos, imagino cómo sería el mismo acto realizado por Tenten y sonrió al sólo recordarla —Sasuke, que bueno que esto te ponga feliz, imagínate lo demás que podría ofrecerte— lo tomo bien de la mano.

Rápidamente se separó de ella y se le puso al frente.

—Escucha, no sé cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo, pero no me gustas, no me agradas, mata todas las ideas que tengas sobre un nosotros—Le dijo a secas.

—Sasuke... Pero yo podré esperarte hasta que estés listo.

—No es cuestión de tiempo, entiende que no me gustas, yo ni te he de gustar— la miro y rodó los ojos—Creo que Naruto sí te gusta.

— ¿Qué? No, el no me gusta, es inmaduro, y molesto, tú me gustas.

—El es igual a ti Sakura— comenzó a caminar— piensa las cosas, Naruto te gusta.

La peli rosa se quedo atónita mientras el Uchiha se alejaba, la idea de Naruto con ella era descabellada al principio pero si lo pensaba bien, él le llego a gustar hace un tiempo incluso aún se le hacía apuesto, podría entablar más conversación con el que con Sasuke, tal vez si le gusta.

.

.

.

Las 8:00 pm y el equipo de Gai apenas se dirigían a su casa, todo el día entrenado, no sabían porque él era tan exagerado en el entrenamiento.

La chica arrastraba los pies, sus hombros iban caídos, su cabeza colgaba y el camino no era recto iba más tambaleando.

Sus piernas ya no respondían, apenas daban pequeños pasos por que eran necesarios, el último ejercicio estuvo muy superior a todos los demás, su patético profesor, de castigo les hizo hacer 500 sentadillas a Neji y a ella por no explotar la llama de su juventud.

Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de su casa, suspiro aliviada e incluso sonrió, sólo llegaría se daría un baño y dormiría hasta medio día, el plan perfecto. Comenzó a dar los escasos pasos que faltaban, hasta que sus ojos percataron una figura fuera de su puerta "Perfecto visitas" pensó, pero se tensó más a ir aclarando la vista a medida de que se iba a cercando, hasta quedar justo enfrente.

—...Sasuke— un hilo de voz logro salir— ¿Qué haces aquí?— su voz estaba cansada, se escuchaba entrecortada.

—Hmp— le dio la espalda — Quería comprobar que llegarás bien— Comenzó a caminar sin decir otra cosa.

El corazón de la castaña se aceleró y necesitaba hacer algo rápido, le causo confusión el sólo pensar desde que hora estuvo ahí y si era verdad, ¿por qué? Sus preguntas se estaban tardando mucho, el chico ya estaba muy avanzado. No supo cómo pero sus piernas empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hasta estar junto atrás de el, estiró su mano y paso las yemas de sus dedos desde su muñeca, pasando por su palma para finalizar con una curva por los dedos y tomar su mano.

El azabache detuvo su paso y se quedo inmóvil, esperando cualquier cosa.

—Buenas noches...— pronuncio la chica agitada —...Sasuke.

Soltó su mano suavemente y al mismo tiempo ambos sintieron como algo se desenchufaba de sus cuerpos, como si algo hiciera falta.

La de ojos chocolates dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a su casa, pero ahora fue a ella a quien detuvieron, tomándola de la mano, dándole la vuelta, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo, pegando sus frentes y acariciando su mejilla.

—Buenas noches... — beso su frente—... Tenten.

Se quedaron maravillados por la acción, no se movían, sólo se miraban y sonreían, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y otra ladeada, pero así eran ellos. Así se gustaban.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — Interrumpió el mágico momento la chica.

—Paso por ti a las 4:00— afirmo Sasuke.

Ella volvió a sonreír y beso su mejilla para darle un abrazo y ahora dirigirse a su casa a descansar.

No sabían por qué había sucedido eso, pero lo aceptaban, era lo que ambos necesitaban para saber que se extrañaban y que en verdad se querían.

Estaban ansiosos por saber que ocurriría mañana, el día del festival.

.

.

.

—Bien, este me queda mejor— se convencía Tenten mirándose al espejo frente a ella, después del suceso de la noche se convenció de que sería buena idea ir arreglada— Aún no me he probado el naranja, ¿Cuál le gustara más a Sasuke?— se sonrojó —¿Le gustare? No creo, bueno, tal vez, ayer vino a esperar hasta que llegara, pero de todas formas, hoy es el día donde aclaráremos todo, le diré lo que siento, muy aparte de que sea Sasuke Uchiha, es su forma de ser, el ser humanó tan espléndido que es. Me esforzare— sonrió de nuevo y se fue a probar ese vestido naranja.

Aún faltaba tiempo, eran las 12:00 pero faltaba comer algo, bañarse y arreglarse. El llegaría a las 4:00 y era muy puntual, no quería hacerlo esperar.

.

.

.

—...Y yo no puedo creerlo, ¡Me invito a salir! Aparte me tenía más paciencia— gritaba el rubio— ¿Quién lo diría?... Sasuke ¿Me estas escuchando? — Lo llamaba— Sasuke, Hey, oye...

— ¿Qué?— aturdido respondió.

— A ver ¿Qué te pasa? Estos días estas distraído, y se puede decir que más "alegre" — Marco las comillas con los dedos.

—Nada, está bien que Sakura y tu empiecen a salir— cerró los ojos y comenzó a tallarlos con el costado de su mano.

—Sasuke, somos mejores amigos, te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

—Hmp.

— ¿Estas molesto de que Sakura salga conmigo? Si es así puedo cancelar, no te preocupes, con confianza.

—No me molesta eso.

— ¿Entones?

—No es nada.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te pasa? Estas así desde hace como 2 semanas, días antes de que abuela Tsunade nos asignara lo del festival, algo te pasa. Pareces otro...— Tapo la expresión que hizo su boca y dio unos pasos hacia atrás—... ¿Está enamorado?

— ¿Qué?— Sus orbes se abrieron y puso una cara de horror.

— ¡Con más razón le cancelaré a Sakura!

— ¡No es Sakura!

—Entonces sí hay alguien— lo miro con ojos picarones— ¡Que guardado lo tenías! Y mira que somos amigos— se cruzo de brazos— ¿Quién es? ¿Ino? Ella es muy guapa, pero te caía peor que Sakura, ¿Temari? Pero ella ya anda con Shikamaru, ¡Por dios Sasuke dime quien es!— le grito Naruto tomándole de los hombros.

—Eso no te importa— se apartó de él y cruzo los brazos.

—Sólo dime una pista... Vamos.

Suspiro y empezó a hablar.

—Ella es la más bonita y guapa que he visto, sus ojos son tan claros y oscuros al mismo tiempo, y su cabello es tan bonito...— fue

Interrumpido.

— ¿De verdad eres tú? No puedo creer que estés hablando así de una chica.

— ¡Cállate! Ya no te diré— miro al cielo— Ya serán las 4:00, saldré con ella.

— ¿Irán al festival juntos?— El azabache sólo asintió— Bien, no aguanto por saber quién es.

Faltaban 2 horas, pero aún tenía cosas que hacer.

.

.

.

Ya estaba lista, justo a las 4:00, decidió ponerse ese vestido naranja que tenia la manga hasta el brazo, adornos de flores moradas, caía de una manera divertida por olanes hasta abajo de las rodillas, unos zapato blancos, el cabello lo dejo suelto. Se miro al espejo y realmente le gusto, se veía muy bien.

Y tocaron la puerta. Suspiro y sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y abrió la puerta. Se mostró Sasuke, más guapo de lo que recordaba, y enfrente de el extendía un ramo de flores.

— ¿Flores? — río por lo bajó la castaña.

—Creo que la gente hace eso cuando pasa a casa de una chica— se sonrojó y noto la sorpresa de Tenten— Pero puedes olvidarlas— comenzó a bajarlas avergonzado.

—No— lo detuvo y las tomo— Son muy bonitas— sonrió— Nunca me habían regalado flores— corrió por un jarrón y las acomodo— Muchas gracias, ¿Gustar pasar?

—Mejor ya hay que irnos— señalo con su pulgar el camino y sonrió.

—Bueno— tomo su bolso, cerró la puerta— ¿Cómo has estado?

—Hmp— comenzaron a caminar— No tan bien como me hubiera gustado.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Quién se atreve a disgustaste?— Sonrió divertida.

—No lo sé— sonrió al verla caminar junto a él.

El camino se iba haciendo más ameno con las miles de cosas que Tenten decía y el parecía endiosado con aquella voz tan angelical y bonita, a ratos reían o a otros jugaban. Tenten le dio un leve empujón en forma de juego, pero la misma fue a su rescate jalando su brazo y después abrazando este y caminar como una pareja, el acto sorprendió al Uchiha pero al mirar a la chica, noto que esta se veía feliz, y el también lo estaba por lo que decidido dejarlo así.

Si necesitaban una oportunidad, esa era.

—... Y así — finalizo otra historia divertida la castaña.

—Hmp— río por lo bajó el azabache— Oye, ya llegamos al festival, ¿Dónde estarán los dulces?

— ¿Eh?— sonrió.

—Los dulces — la miro confundido— los dulces navideños, lo del festival por los que venimos.

— ¡Ah! Esos... Verás— se comenzó a rascar la nuca y a reír nerviosa—No teníamos que venir.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que gracioso ¿verdad?

— ¡Me trajiste a engaños! — elevo un poco el tono de voz el Uchiha.

— ¡Pues si te decía que quería ir contigo al festival cuando estábamos enojados me ibas a mandar muy lejos!— se escudó.

—Hubiera preferido que me dijeras la verdad.

— ¿Y qué te negarás? No gracias.

—Pero estaría mejor.

— ¡Te hubieras negado! Aparte ya te quieres enojar de nuevo, no estoy como para aguantar que te enojes conmigo, como dirían el horno no está para bollos, aparte si te enojas, voy a volver a llorar, a mi no me gusta llorar pero casi siempre lo hago, y cuando me peleo contigo lo hago más seguido, aparte de que no nos hablamos y me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo, ¿qué hago yo sin ti y con ese tiempo? no señor, porque si paso tiempo contigo es porque me agradas de sobremanera de verdad, me caes muy bien y me gusta estar contigo, ¿Entiendes? Estar contigo, y si estamos peleados no voy a estar contigo y no me va a gustar...— la chica hablaba y hablaba y con cada palabra se delataba pero parecía que ella no lo notaba, a Sasuke ya se le había pasado el enojo y comenzó a reír por las barbaridades que decía Tenten y de la manera tan bruta de como se estaba delatando—...y yo cuando te vi pensé, ¡Órale que guapo! Pero de verdad, no hubiera pensado eso si hubiera sabido que te enojas, porque no me gusta que te enojes ¿Ya lo había mencionado?...— el sólo asintió— bueno pues...— un cable se enchufo en su cerebro y comenzó a reaccionar y a conectar todo lo que había dicho, subió sus manos para cubrir su boca pero antes dejo salir unas palabras —Oh, no...— la cubrió por completo y miro a su acompañante—... Yo no quería decir todo eso, ya sabes cómo hablo y hablo. Lo lamento, olvídalo, de verdad que pena.

Sonrió -de nuevo- se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

— ¿Ya te había dicho que sonrió más cuando estoy contigo?— soltó el Uchiha y la castaña negó con la cabeza— Vamos a disfrutar del festival— tomo una de sus manos y se adentraron a la gente.

Se sentía tan feliz, como si de verdad ella tenía una relación con el joven, su corazón palpitaba mucho, podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban rojas del sonrojo excesivo, sus pasos eran torpes y mordía sus labios para no empezar a gritar.

— ¡Hey Sasuke!— Saludo un joven postrándose al frente.

—Naruto— Lo menciono no muy convencido de que lo viera en esa situación.

— ¡Tenten!— La saludo y a la aludida sólo levanto su mano libre para saludar— Un momento... ¿¡No me digas que es ella de la que estas enamorado!?— Soltó un grito y los miro expresivo mientras señalaba sus manos juntas.

— ¿Eh?— ladeo la cabeza la maestra en armas.

— ¡Cállate!— Le dio un zape cuando sus mejillas se empezaban a colorear intensamente.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tenten es la más bonita y guapa que has visto, la de ojos tan claros y oscuros al mismo tiempo, y la de cabello tan bonito! Ella es la que me describiste— Paro en seco y miro a Tenten— Te sacaste el premio mayor, mira que el popular Uchiha este prendado a ti no es poca cosa.

— ¿Eh?—Seguía en shock la castaña.

— ¿Qué pasa?— llego un cuarto.

— ¡Sakura! A Sasuke le gusta Tenten, un momento... ¡Tenten te bajo a Sasuke!

— ¡Que dices! Eso es imposible Naruto.

— ¡De verdad! Mira están tomados de la mano.

— ¡Dije que te callarás!— llego otro zape por parte del azabache.

—Sasuke ¿Eso es cierto?— Pregunto Sakura tomando del brazo a Naruto.

—Hmp, a ustedes no les importa eso.

—Tenten — la llamo la peli rosa— ¿Sasuke y tu son novios?

— ¿Eh? —Seguía sin saber en lo que se había metido.

—Bueno no importa, porque ahora me voy a dar la oportunidad con Naruto, pero pobre — Puso ojos fríos— Digo Neji es tu novio ¿no?

Al fin reacciono la chica.

—Neji no es mi novio— la fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

—Creo que te pasaste Sakura— dijo el Rubio.

—Los dos se pasaron— los miro el azabache de una manera fría y corrió tras la chica.

Tenten empujaba gente de una manera tremenda, estaba enojada, claro que sí, Sasuke fue corriendo pidiendo disculpas a las personas por el golpe, hasta que la alcanzo y la tomo de la mano.

—Déjame — le exigió parando el paso pero jalando su muñeca zafándose del su agarre.

—Tranquila, sólo fue un comentario.

—Sí, un comentario fuera de lugar. ¡Ahí lo tienes! Apenas quiero probar tantito de la felicidad, y llega ella y quiere destruirlo, ¡Yo que le hice! Está bien que no estoy a su nivel, y a lo mejor tampoco soy igual de bonita y no tenga familia ¿Y qué? ¿Le afecta mucho? No es para que primero diga que le da igual si andamos pero eso si quiere amolar al final...— Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta lo que le impido seguir hablando.

—Tú eres mucho mejor que esa persona, tienes más corazón y muchas más virtudes que ella— acomodo cabellos despeinados— No dejes que por cosas tan insignificantes nos arruine la noche, perdón si te ofendió.

Lo miro y asintió para empezar a exhalar e inhalar fuertemente.

En poco tiempo el accidente se olvidó, fueron a los juegos primero, a los que la castaña reía y sonreía a los encargados de la feria, no hubo ningún juego que se le pasara, en todos jugaba, el chico sólo la miraba de lejos, estar con tanta gente no le agradaba, se encargaba de vigilarla y sonreír cuando ganaba, Tenten a veces giraba a verlo y a sonreírle para que el sintiera que aún no lo olvidaba, y claro que no, aunque no le dirigiera la sonrisa lo tenía presente siempre.

—Vamos, juega— lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta— Sólo uno— Enseño su dedo índice en indicación del número.

—No me gustan esas cosas— se negó.

—No me gusta estar divirtiéndome y tu aquí sin hacer nada — Inflo sus cachetes.

—Dije que no.

—Uno sólo.

—Sólo uno y yo lo escojo— se resigno y la castaña dio saltos de alegría mientras seguía al joven que pasaba viendo los juegos a ver cual le convencía— Este— Se detuvo frente al típico juego "¿Dónde quedo la bolita?"

— ¿Por qué este?

—No hay gente— suspiro.

—Buenas tardes, pasen y participen— Atendía una señora ya avanzada de edad— ¿Cuantos turnos quieren?

—Sólo dos — Le respondió Sasuke— Tu primero— le indico a su acompañante.

—Bien.

—Ponte muy atenta— Levanto tres vasos y coloco una pelotita abajo de uno y comenzó a mover muy rápido — Ahora que tengo tu atención, empezare a meterte presión, si te estás dejando guiar por mi voz, estas en la perdición, son tres pequeños vasos, una sola pelota, un sólo turno para poder atinar, ¿Dónde quedo?— Finalizo de mover los vasos con una sonrisa burlona en su viejo rostro, sabía que la chica había puesto más atención en el discurso que en los movimientos.

— ¿Eh?— miro los tres vasos, la anciana tenía razón no había puesto atención en los movimientos — ¿Este? — Señalo el de en medio.

—Lo lamento, pero tendrás que prestar más atención — Se burlo cuando levanto ese vaso sin tener nada abajo y levantando el del lado izquierdo mostrando la pelota—Joven es su turno— Volvió a acomodar los vasos mientras relataba— Ahora que tengo tu atención, empezare a meterte presión, si te estás dejando guiar por mi voz, estas en la perdición, son tres pequeños vasos, una sola pelota, un sólo turno para poder atinar, ¿Dónde quedo?—Ahora no tenía la certeza.

—Aquí— señalo el vaso de la derecha.

—Muy bien joven— Levanto el vaso mostrando la pequeña pelota— Su premio es que lea su mano.

—No me interesa eso— se cruzo de brazos.

—Vamos Sasuke, suena divertido— Trataba de convencer la castaña.

—Hmp.

—Ándale.

—Joven haga caso a la chica.

—Hmp— extendió su mano.

—A ver que hay aquí— Empezó a examinar con cuidado — Su dolor de tanto tiempo ha finalizado, últimamente se ve más feliz por alguien, una persona— giró a ver a Tenten— usted, y tenga la certeza de que en el amor le irá de maravilla, porque a ella también le gusta, amor correspondido, una muy buena lectura, muy buena suerte— finalizo y los miro.

— ¿Eh?— volvió en shock la chica.

—Un gracias estaría bien— Añadió la anciana.

—Gracias— Dijo casi con el ceño fruncido el azabache mientras caminaba a otra dirección.

—Eso fue extraño— Intervino la chica.

—Hpm.

—Qué bueno que ya tendrás buena suerte — Sonrió.

—Eso no me importa ni ha de saber que dice.

—Tal vez, digo, ya ves que empezó a decir cosas de nosotros, ¿O sea como?— Comenzó a reír nerviosa.

—Tal vez en eso sí le atino.

— ¿Eh?

—Vamos a comer algo— La corto de pronto y se dirigieron a otro lado.

—Bien— Decidió olvidarlo— ¿Y qué vamos a comer? ¿Qué se te antoja?

—No tengo antojo de nada, escoge tú.

—Bueno— quedo pensativa unos instantes— ¡Ya se! — Lo tomo de la mano con la manera más inocente y se dirigió a un puesto.

— ¿Curry? — pregunto cuando llegaron.

—Pensé que iría bien— Grito al mostrador— ¡Buenas noches! Dos sencillos por favor.

—Enseguida— Contestaron del otro lado de la barra— Tomen asiento por favor.

—Gracias— Respondió la chica regalando otra sonrisa y siguiendo la sugerencia— Bien ¿De aquí a donde vamos?

—Pues no lo sé— contesto Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

—Me gustaría algo dulce después de la comida.

—Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo— interrumpió el encargado poniendo frente a ellos dos platos llenos para después retirarse.

— ¿Quisieras ir por un postre?— Pregunto el azabache empezando a comer.

—Me encantaría, ¿Qué tal si vamos por dulces que hicimos?—Se mostró emocionada.

—Sí.

—Pero yo creo que ya se acabaron— se apagó de pronto— Lo digo porque de seguro fueron un éxito.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por que los hice con amor, y todo lo que haces con amor es un éxito— Sonrió.

—Hmp.

Rieron para seguir comiendo y de nuevo empezar a platicar experiencias que les había pasado; terminaron y Tenten pago aunque paso una odisea para eso, después se dirigieron a buscar sus famosos dulces.

— ¿Dónde podrán estar?— Pensaba en voz alta la castaña.

—Tal vez ahí en frente— señalo el Uchiha un letrero frente a ellos.

—Dulces — leyó — Ah pues sí ¿verdad?— volvió a reír y pasaron.

Millones de olores atravesó, algunos muy dulces, otros ácidos, pero todos tenían un buen aroma. Tenten estaba maravillada con tantos dulces mientras Sasuke se empalagaba de sólo verlos.

—Los que están ahí— señalo rápidamente una mesa.

—Vamos— se acercó la chica y miro la mesa — ¿Qué? ¡De verdad sólo sobra uno!

— ¡Hola Tenten!— La saludaron la persona que atendía.

— ¡Moegi! — Saludo la aludida— ¿Tu atiendes aquí?

—Así es, tuvieron mucho éxito, me entere que tú los cocinaste con Sasuke creo que por eso el éxito pero aparte están muy ricos.

—Sí, que lastima que sólo sobra uno.

—Ten— Se lo extendió— Va por mi cuenta.

— ¿De veras? Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Tenten lo tomo y se alejó con Sasuke a un lugar más tranquilo.

—Toma la mitad— sugirió la castaña.

—No, cómelo tú.

—Por favor Sasuke, mitad y mitad ¿Va?

—Bueno—Lo tomo.

—Es un Daifuku ¿Recuerda lo que significaba?

—Me parece que no.

—Bueno, lo investigaremos al rato— Dio la primera mordida — Y sí que sabe muy rico.

Mientras comían el postre caminaban a un lugar retirado de toda la gente, ahora el silencio mandaba, hasta que un estornudo de la maestra en armas apareció.

—Salud— Educadamente dijo el azabache.

—Gracias, prrff— abrazo su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—No, bueno un poco— Pero antes de que acabara la contestación el chico se había quitado la chaqueta y la colocaba a los hombros de la chica — ¡Oh no! De verdad estoy bien, no es necesario.

—Tranquila.

—No, de verdad.

—Shhh— le coloco un dedo en sus labios.

—Gracias— Fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella y de reflejo en un abrazo con un beso en su mejilla. El sólo sonrió de nuevo y apoyo ambas manos a la espalda de ella — ¿Escuchas?— Se separó de él.

— ¿Qué?— Preguntó aún tomando la espalda de la chica.

Pero ella no contesto, se quedo en silencio y supo la respuesta cuando miro destellos de colores reflejados en los ojos chocolate de la señorita.

—Fuegos artificiales— Susurro para separarse completamente de él, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a un lugar perfecto, donde se podría apreciar todo perfectamente — Son hermosos.

El no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio contemplando la figura tan hermosa de la chica, la contemplaba con cuidado, era alguien tan sorprenderte, ya no podía, su boca necesitaba hablar.

—...Tenten— La llamo pasando un trago de saliva.

— ¿Hm?— Contesto aún entrada en el espectáculo.

—Escucha bien, porque las palabras nunca se me han dado, cosas que de lleva el viento, pero me gustaría compartirlo...Tú no eres un resumen de sensaciones ni de sentimientos ni tan siquiera de palabras, no eres un compendio de virtudes ni un manojo de situaciones, no eres una mirada, no eres una sonrisa, no eres una emoción, ni eso ni nada de eso ni todo eso. Solo me bastó mirarte a los ojos y descubrir que eres el principio y el final de una historia, las gotas de lluvia recibida después de la sequía, el Sol que ilumina mis mañanas, eres cada una de esas cosas y todas ellas juntas, pero quizá no eres tan fácil de describir. Quizá, no eres lo que yo creí ver ni lo que creí sentir, tú no eres sólo ese cálido soplo de realidad que amarra mis pies a la tierra, aun no estoy preparado para describirte, lo sé, quizá nunca lo esté. Pero si estoy seguro de algo es que eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto, tu cabello, esas hebras castañas que te acompañan y juegan contigo, tu piel tan suave, tus ojos son más que lindos, tu nariz respingada, tus labios, mi perdición, tan suaves y cuando me muestras tu sonrisa me siento el más bendecido, tus curvas son tan delicadas que sería un delito no contemplarlas— respiro hondo — Me gustas Tenten— Miro al cielo y tapo parte de su cara con su mano.

La chica empezó a sonrojarse, las rodillas le temblaban, sentía un calor potente, no escuchaba ningún ruido que no fuera el latido de su corazón y las últimas palabras del Uchiha resonando en sus oídos "Me gustas Tenten" lo asimilo y aunque no se lo creía, aunque pensaba que podía ser una broma de mala intensión o un juego hecho por su mente, tal vez podía ser feliz, tal vez ya le tocaba ser feliz, tal vez estaba en correcto y Sasuke era el indicado.

—Gracias...Sasuke— Contesto entre sollozos— Gracias— Se abalanzo a él y lo abrazo.

— ¿Gracias?

—Por dos cosas— Se separó un poco de el— Una, por ser la primera persona que corresponde mis sentimientos de la manera más sincera, por ser esa persona a la que le puedo entregar todo sin temor a algo, porque también me gustas— Pestañeo y dejo caer una lágrima— Mira que débil soy — Sonrió— Dos, Porque has borrado mi marca de maldición.

Al fin aparto su mano de su rostro y la dirigió al rostro de la chica, lo acomodo en su mejilla y limpio la lágrima que acababa de caer.

—Te quiero— Le susurro encima de los labios para besarla.

Tenten sin pensarlo lo tomo del cuello y siguió el beso.

Era lo que necesitaban.

.

.

Después de quedar un rato más en la feria, decidieron partir a casa.

— De verdad me la pase muy bien Sasuke— Saltaba de felicidad la castaña —Deberíamos salir más seguido— Lo golpeo suavemente con el codo.

—Todas las veces que quieras— Contesto tomando su mano.

—Gracias fue una noche muy linda— comento parándose frente a su puerta— Puedo darte tu chaqueta ahora.

—Déjalo así, tendré un pretexto para venir mañana — le sonrió.

—Bueno...

—Oye— La interrumpió y desvió la mirada —... Mañana no te portarás, ya sabes, ¿indiferente con la situación?

—Querido Sasuke— Lo tomo por los hombros — Si antes me porté así fue por miedo a que todo fuera alucinaciones mías, pero ahora te siento tan real que obvio no me comportarse así — Beso su nariz— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— Se acercó a ella y beso la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Ah casi lo olvido!— Dio un salto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—El significado del dulce— recordó— Pasa— Abrió la puerta y entro tras de ella que fue corriendo por unas cosas y las coloco en la mesa, justo alado del florero— Aquí esta daifuku — Comenzó a leer— "... Dicen que si compartes este dulce con alguien, están destinados a compartir una vida juntos"— finalizo— ¿Crees que esto sea verdad?— Pregunto Tenten con la hoja aún cubriendo su rostro.

Sasuke se acercó sigilosamente frente a ella, tomo el papel del borde superior y bajo la hoja lentamente hasta estar cara a cara.

Y supieron que esa era la persona que tanto estaban buscando, o más bien la que llego sin buscar, porque eran tan similares que se querían con locura.

—Hay que hacerle caso a los dulces navideños— Cerro con un beso en los labios.


End file.
